Night Wing
by YuriRulez
Summary: This is a re-write of the original I had posted up a long time ago. Chikane is Tokyo's super-hero, saving people falling off buildings is no problem! But can she save herself from falling for the most popular girl in school, Himeko! Read to find out!


_**This chapter is a rewrite of the original I had. I couldn't think of anything after the first chapter, so I decided to rewrite it. Right now I have 3 stories in process, so I'm trying not to post any new stories until at least 1 or 2 of the 3 stories are finished. So please enjoy this rewrite of Night Wing. Warning this is Yuri so if you don't like don't read. I don't own KnM or else there would have at least been a second season... but there isn't one... so I don't own KnM. This has nothing to do with giant robot's or reincarnations. Now enjoy.**_

Talking

_Thinking/Dreaming/Flashbacks_

**SOUND EFFECT**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Issue 1,Chapter 1: The Beginning Part. I

"_Mommy! Daddy!" shouted a little girl as she saw her dead parents body's fall to the ground._

"_Well, well, well look at what we have here. Doc there said he never had any kids... you could have been adopted... but you have the docs wife midnight blue hair and his midnight blue eyes," asked a man to himself. When the little girl looked up from her hiding spot she saw that the man was wearing an army uniform. The man knelt down to where the little girl was hiding. __"I'm guessing her parents told her to hide here... guess they didn't know they we're going to get shot..."__ thought the man as he started to talk to the little girl. "Say what's your name?" asked the man trying to distract the little girl and get her out of her hiding spot._

"_My mommy said I shouldn't tell strangers my name," the little girl whispered trying to keep the conversation short._

"_But I'm not a stranger, me and your daddy were really good friends," said the army guy showing signs in his voice of getting annoyed and impatient._

"_If your good friends with my daddy, then why don't you know my name?" asked the little girl, starting to think that this guy is somehow responsible for what happened to her parents. She was in too much deep thought to notice a pair of hands had grabbed her and pulled her out of her hiding spot. "AHHHH, let me go you stranger!" she tried to kick him in his private area, but her legs were too short and she didn't have enough strength to do him any harm._

"_Stay still you little brat!" he yelled at her, but the little girl didn't stop struggling. "Stop struggling or else I'll kill you!" that was when the little girl stopped struggling. "That's better now are you going to tell me your name or do I have to force you to tell me?" he asked._

"_..." the little girl stayed quite._

"_I see the silent treatment huh... well then how about this... I'll tell you my name first as an example of what your suppose to answer... and if you still want to give me the silent treatment then I'll just force it out of you, understood?" he calmly asked._

"_..." again the girl said nothing._

"_UNDERSTOOD?" this time the man yelled at her._

"_...yes..." the little girl whispered._

"_Good now my name is General Tsubasa... I'm in charge of superhuman experiments. So if someone wants out of the project or is trying to tell the media of our experiments... its my responsibility to make sure their mouth is kept shut... or like your parents make sure they can't talk anymore forever, now your turn," explained Tsubasa._

"_My name is Chikane... and I'm gonna be the one to kill you... for killing my parents you murder," Chikane said in such a cold voice that it seemed like she was ready to kill him in that exact spot._

"_What the hell, she has the eyes of a killer... perfect we can use her to experiment the serum her own father created,"_

"_Well it seems you have the eyes your father had when he denied us the serum... never willing to give up..." he then lifted Chikane up so that they could be face to face. "But that's just the way I like my pray to look like. So if you wanna kill me you'll have to train, at the level your at now there's no way you'll ever beat me, never the less kill me... so how about I make you a deal you can come train at the dojo where I have learned many fighting styles?" he asked as he dropped Chikane with a thump._

"_...Sure I accept to come to your dojo," answered Chikane not hesitating in her answer._

"_Good but there is a price to pay for you to be able to train, are you still willing to train even if that price is your very life?" he asked as he signaled the other soldiers to help Chikane off the ground, as if she had fallen on her own and not thrown to the ground._

"_I'll pay any price to get a bastard like you off of the face of the planet," Chikane stated as she denied the soldiers help and got up on her own._

"_Great, so lets get going," Tsubasa said as he threw a match on the floor and the house caught on fire. Chikane was shocked that she didn't notice that the soldiers were spilling gasoline, while they were talking. All she could think of was how she couldn't protect them and now that they're dead she couldn't even give them a proper burial. That was all she thought of and without thinking about the consequences she agreed to enter a world of hell._

_5 YEARS LATER_

_Chikane went through the same routine for the last five years and not once did she think that this was the dojo Tsubasa trained at since it seemed that his master is the nicest man she met since coming here. That was until one day Chikane asked why Tsubasa is the way he is his old master, which is now Chikane's new master, told her that it would be better if she did not know of Tsubasa's past. He said in such a cold voice it sent shivers down Chikane's back, so she never asked again. Chikane was meditating under a waterfall in the forest, with only wet bandages covering her chest. When one of Tsubasa men came out from the forest, and told her that she needed to come with him. "So Tsubasa finally makes his move... guess I'll have no choice but to fallow along..." Chikane then changes her wet bandages to dry ones and puts her shirt back on. As she walking toward the soldier who's behind a tree, she grabs her katana from a rock. Chikane knew that sooner or later she would have to pay the costs of being able to train at the dojo, she was ready to face anything that Tsubasa had planed for her. But she was wrong, she wasn't ready for what she saw when they had entered a building that was a couple of miles away from where she was meditating. There was a container, that was big enough to fit three full sized human's. The container was full of water, and it had some tubes in it. She also saw there was a chair, that was made out of metal. Beside it were tables that had needles, knifes, mirrors, and a bunch of other stuff Chikane has never seen before. Chikane and the soldier made there way toward the dark side in the room. Chikane thought that was where Tsubasa was, until she saw there at least 20 people holding shrunken and kuni knives. That was when she knew this was an ambush and she started getting into her fighting stance. She went to the left, in a flash and the people were confused. Before they realized it, 5 of the 20 people were on the floor._

"_QUICK, ON YOUR GUARD, CHIKANE HAS BEEN TRAINING IN TSUBASA-SAMA DOJO FOR THE LAST 5 YEARS! DON'T TAKE HER LIGHTLY AND NO MERCY!" shouted one of the 15 people left._

"_So that's the leader and maybe one of the strongest of this so called assassin pack,"__ thought Chikane as she took out another 5 people. Now there was only 10 people left. "Pretty easy, are you guys really working under Tsubasa? You are pretty weak, almost half of your men are gone. The other half are properly shitting their pants right now," echoed Chikane's voice. By then the 10 people were scared, they had no idea where Chikane's voice was coming from._

_**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**_

"_Well, hi there Chikane... my how you've grown... how many years has it been since we last spoke to each other?" echoed another voice._

"_... about 5 years... TSUBASA!" Chikane shouted as she stepped out of her hiding spot. Forgetting all about her former opponents._

"_That sure is a long time, I'm guessing you've learned a lot of fighting styles, assassination techniques, to be able to make the best assassination squad in Japan shit there pant's... but are you good enough to kill me? But before you answer that question, let make a deal," Tsubasa said as he walked around and signaled the assassins to leave them alone._

"_What exactly is this deal,Tsubasa?" Chikane asked as she heard the door unlock and open. Then close and be locked again._

"_It's a fair deal, you and I fight to the death... using katana's. If you are able to kill me you are free to go, without paying the price, and live a normal life..." Tsubasa told Chikane as he went to the corner of the room and took out his katana._

"_And what happens if I am not able to kill you... will you kill me?" Chikane asked as she took the cover off her katana._

"_No, I won't kill you, if you are unable to kill me then I simply knock you unconscious... that is when you lose the deal and you will have to pay the price..." Tsubasa said as he also took off the cover of his katana and started to admire the sharpness of his katana._

"_So what's the price you've been talking about since we met 5 years ago?" Chikane asked taking her stance. __"It's a good thing I also learned how to weld a katana for the past 3 years,"_

"_Oh that, I'll explain what the price is as we fight, so make sure that you don't kill me so fast if you want to know the truth," Tsubasa explained as he also took his stance._

"_That's fine with me, the longer I can make you suffer the better," Chikane mocked as both her and Tsubasa disappeared._

_**CLANG**_

_The first time there blade's meet,it echoed through out the room. But just as soon as there blade's touched, Chikane once again disappeared and then reappeared behind Tsubasa. Smirking Chikane swung her katana aiming for Tsubasa's head. But Tsubasa disappeared before Chikane's blade and his head connected. Chikane was surprised, but not for very long. When she turned around to see where Tsubasa went, she saw he was a good 8 feet away from her. "Damn I shouldn't have excepted anything less from Tsubasa …... so I guess I shouldn't hold back either," Chikane thought as she started to run towards Tsubasa._

"_Well Chikane, just by our blades crossing I can tell you've been training hard the past 5 years. So I'm going to reward you by telling you about what your father..." Tsubasa was interrupted by Chikane clashing her katana with his. Tsubasa glared at Chikane from his side of the katana, while Chikane glared back at him. Tsubasa then had a wide grin on his face, "That was rude don't you think Chikane... it seems like your trying to kill me," chuckled Tsubasa._

"_Very funny Tsubasa, but you won't have that grin on your face for long," threatened Chikane as she pulled back her katana. Then went back to attacking Tsubasa again and again._

"_But if you cut my head off then you won't know about your father or what the deal is," Tsubasa replied as he tried to block some of Chikane's attacks._

"_..." Chikane stayed silent. __"I know he's trying to distract me... so I'll let him do all the talking..."__ Chikane thought as she jumped away a good 10 feet._

"_Let's see where do I start... oh yes, it was 1990 I was one of the youngest general's in history... I was 16 years old... we were enlisting people for a war that was predicted to happen... your father came with very high hopes, except he failed every single test, except for the written part..." CLANG "he was pretty useless on the battle field... but I got stuck telling him he failed..." CLANG "turns out he still lived with his mother, pathetic indeed,"_

_**CLANG**_

"_...his mother directed me toward the basement, once I was down there, I thought I'd see a bunch of comic books..."_

_**CLANG**_

"_Damn, every single time she attacks, they get stronger and stronger..."__ Tsubasa thought as he threw Chikane off his katana. "Well, since your sooo eger to kill me, I'll get right to the point...your father was a specialist in splicing DNA and creating a new type's of DNA..."_

_**CLANG**_

"_... that gave a person the ability to many things, such as more than the average strength, super speed, gave the person a hawks eyesight, and many other ability's..."_

_**CLANG**_

"_... of course the ability's are different for every person, the only thing your father was missing to make his serum a success, was the money and technology...so I thought if I were to to present some of his experiments, he would get hired and I would get promoted..."_

_**CLANG**_

"_..so I did everything in my power so that..."_

_**CLANG**_

"_...your father could get in..."_

_**CLANG**_

_Tsubasa was getting tired and bored of being on the defensive. So he suddenly turned to the offensive, which seemed to have shocked Chikane, but for a few seconds before she started defending herself._

"_So your father got into the army as a top scientist and a couple years went by,when he came barging in through the door with a huge smile on his face..."_

_**CLANG**_

"_...so I asked him why he was so happy that day..."_

_**CLANG**_

"_... he answered remember that girl I told you about?... the one that's also in army... the air force...well we've been going out for 4 years now... so yesterday I asked her to marry me! And she said yes!"_

"_Oh wow... so that's how my dad asked my mom to marry him, so what?" Chikane replied as she blocked all of Tsubasa's attacks._

"_Yes, that's also when everything went downhill with my army career, and the experiment's!"_

_**CLANG**_

"_...he didn't come to the lab every day like he used to, instead he came every other week, and he would also be distracted from his work..."_

_**CLANG**_

"_...so once my superiors heard he wasn't working as he used to..."_

_**CLANG**_

"_...they got on my back, to make sure I was doing my job at having your father work on the serum..."_

_**CLANG**_

"_... I guess that's why he didn't tell me he was having a baby..."_

_**CLANG**_

"_This story is getting boring!" Chikane commented as she jumped at least 12 feet away from Tsubasa._

"_Yes, I guess your right, so once he got married he said he was going to quit and that he would be taking the serum he created with him, but we couldn't let him do that so I proposed to him to finish the serum, leave it here and live off the army's paychecks," Tsubasa continued his story. "But since your father was such a goody-goody, he said he would rather die, than hand over the serum to us, that's where you came into the problem 5 years ago..."_

"_So, you're saying that my father created a serum to give regular human's superpower's... and that he would rather die than give the army the serum... that's why you... you...you KILLED MY PARENT'S... OVER SOMETHING THAT COULD'VE NEVER WORKED?" shouted Chikane as she ran towards Tsubasa! As everything she learned about charging at an enemy was consumed by anger._

"_See that's the thing my little Chikane, not could've worked, it does work!" Tsubasa shouted back as he started to defend himself against Chikane's hatred filled attacks. "Your own father tested it himself, he had the ability to heal faster than any average human... all that was left was to maximizes the probability of more superpower's..." Tsubasa than disappeared from in front of Chikane and reappeared behind her. But Chikane was so blinded by anger she was to slow to react to Tsubasa disappearing, that she was knocked out before she even had time to turn around. "WHICH IS WHY IT TOOK 5 YEARS TO DO JUST THAT!" shouted Tsubasa._

"_You mean... you've...you've... ugh..." Chikane was to weak to even complete her sentence. She could hear what Tsubasa was saying to another person, she just couldn't move, or talk. And her eyesight was very blurry._

"_Yes, my little Chikane, I've had you train for the last 5 years to prepare you for this serum...that your own father made... now night-night Chikane... after all you have very long days to come... " laughed Tsubasa as he walked out of the room leaving a unconscious Chikane on the floor._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

TBC

Preview: "Chikane! How are you today?" Himeko shouted making everyone in the hallway look at whom she was shouting at this morning. Once everyone saw whom Himeko was talking to they started to murmurer. "Why is Himeko-sama, with that blue haired freak?" "I know she get's good grade's, but she's kinda of a loner, she's in no sports, and she always wear's baggy clothes... so why is Hime-sama talking to her?"

**So I left you reader on a cliffy. I know don't worry about issues #1 chapter 2 it will come out soon. One more thing there will be nut-chucking in the next issue. I hope there wasn't as many mistakes as the old one, since I had someone proofread this chapter. So comment's and criticism is welcome.**

**know how when there's that sword sound effect in the movies, that's the sound I was aiming for. So bye bye readers! ^_^**


End file.
